


Daisy it is, then

by thatcheekydragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, daisy but shes a baby, mentions of miscarriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcheekydragon/pseuds/thatcheekydragon
Summary: Philinda adopting baby Daisy.  Yeah that's basically it.  Domestic fluff
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: tumblrprompts





	Daisy it is, then

Phil sighed as he opened his computer. It was well past the time he should be sleeping, but having the sole responsibility of choosing a baby - _an actual person -_ to adopt was weighing on him. He can't blame May, though. He understands that she doesn't want to get her hopes up about adoption, even though they had been approved over two months ago and had been receiving a steady inflow of profiles for potential matches. After the three miscarriages, and the meetings with the adoption agency making sure they understood very clearly that some mothers end up not wanting to give their babies away, Phil really couldn't complain. He could see what having that hope ripped away was doing to May. She had gotten so depressed that she had lost her job for missing too many days, just not able to get out of bed. Finally, within the past few weeks, she started becoming herself again. She was working in the garden, cooking meals again, and Phil had even convinced her to go to counselling with him in anticipation of growing their family, even started looking for a new job. He wasn't dumb, he knew they had communication problems, and they both wanted to be at their best if an adoption did go through.

The adoption process was rather like shopping, and that creeped Phil out a bit. Each baby profile would state the eye color, hair color, gender, actual or projected date of birth, and a bunch of other stuff, even the ethnicity. Surprisingly, Americans _loved_ adopting ethnic babies. Phil hadn't wanted to seem rude when asking, but he'd privately sent an email to their agent asking her to send him any profiles on mixed Asian babies. With the hard time May was having, he thought that if the baby was at least part Asian, then May might be more inclined to open up to it and love it as her own. During a counselling session, they were advised that if May was already struggling with depression, she didn't need the added feeling of not loving her child.

Scrolling through his emails, Phil found one from their adoption agent that had a bunch of stars in the subject line. He opened it and read the message:

_I think I just found exactly who you're looking for!_

Phil clicked on the attachment and opened the file.

_Asian-American three month old girl; orphaned._

That's all he read before printing off the PDF. He didn't even need to read the rest of it, didn't want to, really. He had read so many baby profiles in the past few weeks, most of which were for babies of expecting mothers. He hadn't wanted to risk the mother changing her mind about adoption, so he hadn't given the applications much thought.

Feeling satisfied, Phil set the papers on the kitchen island on his way back upstairs to bed.

~~

Phil woke up to the smell of muffins, and his grumbling stomach lead him to the kitchen.

"Wow, muffins for breakfast? What happened to the usual Saturday morning waffles?" Phil joked as he nabbed an oven-hot muffin from the cooling rack.

May tossed the papers towards him as he sat down. "What's this? You never print out baby profiles."

Phil took a huge bite of muffin, hoping to stall long enough to not say anything wrong, "Well... that's the one." May started to protest but Phil interrupted her, "Now, look, there's _no_ risk of not having her because she's an orphan. There's no parents to decide to keep her - _other than us_. May, we can give her such a good life. I know you're scared, I know. I am too. But she needs parents, and we've been wishing for a baby for so long. And here she is!"

May had turned her back to him and was looking out the window above the sink, out into the garden that had grown and bloomed so beautifully since she had started giving it so much of her love and attention. If she could put that effort into raising a child, giving it a life with parents who loved them ... then shouldn't she take that risk? She turned back around and looked Phil straight in the eyes, "When can we meet her?"

~~

The following Tuesday morning, it was absolutely pouring. Phil and May drove up to the children's home and parked along the street. Once inside, they were directed up one flight of stairs, down the hall, and into a room on the left. It was a nursery where there currently was just one baby, and their adoption agent. The agent had been very quick to set up a meeting, even said they could take her home by the end of the week if everything went well. The agent also reminded them that the mother had died before giving the baby a name, so Phil and May had been spending the past few days scrounging around for names. They had yet to come to an agreement on any of them. Phil wanted something vintage, whereas May preferred names that wouldn't get their kid made fun of. The baby was rolling around on the floor, a teething toy in her hand. Nerves hit May like a freight train, and she crept slowly forwards, while on the other hand Phil walked right up and shook hands with the agent.

"She's been rolling around since I brought her in here!" their agent said. 

"Such an active child, huh," Phil commented. "We'll definitely need to baby-proof things before she starts walking."

May knelt down and handed the girl a stuffed giraffe from nearby, but the baby was more interested in what was sticking out of May's top button hole in her jacket. May plucked the flower out and gave it over to those oh-so-small hands that were grabbing for it. May had just put the flower in her jacket that morning on their way out to the car. She hadn't known why, but she had felt like she should take a flower with her for luck.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" the agent asked.

"Daisy," May replied.

Phil grinned and nodded in agreement to the agent, "Daisy it is, then."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in yearssssss. Also my first time posting on AO3!!! I've also never really done modern au's before so.. anyway, hope it's enjoyable!


End file.
